


Truth in the Stars

by tinytardismilkshake



Category: Original Work
Genre: Coming Out, Gen, Questioning, Warning: time loop (briefly mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 02:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10912884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinytardismilkshake/pseuds/tinytardismilkshake
Summary: This universe and its characters are mine. Any resemblance to fandoms living or dead is entirely coincidental.





	Truth in the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This universe and its characters are mine. Any resemblance to fandoms living or dead is entirely coincidental.

We were escaping. I kept getting left behind, but then it would restart. I wasn’t scared. Just sad.

I got into the car.

There were only two of us now. Were there more before? I thought there used to be others. Maybe it doesn’t matter.

\- - -

We arrived in the clouds. Or rather, we arrived in the stardust. That’s the only way I can describe it. The surroundings were red, but just pink enough to not strain one’s eyes. The woman knew this place.

Someone far away showed his friend an artifact. A necklace that could have been made yesterday, with an engraving marking it as a gift, but it showed the wear of a billion years. How was this possible? The woman knew. I almost understood.

Time was gone. We were alone, the woman and I. She constructed a scene in the stardust that resembled a hair salon. There were other people there, but I knew they weren’t real.

I saw a teenage girl with long curls of hair. She didn’t look like me, but I had my suspicions. I asked what kind of haircut she was getting. She told me she wanted it cut very short, as short as they could cut it. I asked why. She said simply that she wanted her hair shorter, that she loved having short hair.

This confirmed it. My aunt conjured the girl from her impressions of me.

Aunt Rebecca (This was not her name before. She did not have a name before. Was she even my aunt?) was preparing to cut my hair, even though it was already short. I opened up to her. I told her that I’m a man and nobody knows it, and I don’t even know the whole of it, I might be something else entirely or I may change from day to day. I explained the best I could. After all, we were the only two in this part of the universe.

My aunt frowned, not with disapproval, but with something like guilt. All this not-time we’d spent together and she never knew me at all. She asked what I wanted to do and said she never meant to force me to do anything. I realized I could get used to living here in the stardust.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at @tinytardismilkshake!


End file.
